Nakamura Daiki
Nakamura Daiki is one of the main characters in the Manga. He is Nakamura Hiro's younger brother and Nakamura Hina's older brother. Appearance Daiki is a handsome young man he is wears his glasses most of the time. He is said to be taller than Hiro, and so being the tallest of the Nakamura siblings. Chii describes his hair to have a lighter color than Hiro's. He also looks good in anything he wears. He wears contact lens whenever he works at the bar and brushes back his hair. He wasn't shown to wear his glasses when he was younger. Personality As a child, he was said to be very reserved but is very active when it comes to playing video games. Speaking of video games, he's not good at it. He's smart but still goes to cram school. Daiki is calm and rude. He's competitive when it comes to trying to beat Mao in video games, yet still lost. He likes to tease Hiro and Mao. But in truth, he's irritated of their densed relationship. Whenever Mao messes up at work, he has her back. When everyone teases him and Mao as a couple, he doesn't have a violent reaction and ignores it. He's good in hiding his feelings for Mao. He would make a joke when he and his brother would compete for her to ease the tension. Background When his parents were still alive, Daiki lived in the Nakamura house with his siblings Hiro and Hina. After they passed away, Daiki went to live with his relatives in Kobe. Relationships Family * Nakamura Hiro - Hiro is Daiki's older brother and not much is known about their childhood days. When Daiki met Sugimoto, he would always try to tease Hiro that Sugimoto liked him for a long time. Implying that he wants Hiro to be farther away from Mao. When they were in the grocery store they were talking about Mao leaving them, Daiki suddenly said that if he and Mao where dating Hiro would see her from time to time. Hiro got mad after hearing what he said but Daiki only said it was a joke, causing their relationship to become somewhat distanced. *Nakamura Hina - Hina cares about her brother very much. When Hina and Daiki walk around to stall some time for Hiro and Mao to prepare for her surprise welcome party, Hina asks Daiki if he still has feelings for Mao, which a flustered Daiki refuses. Hina then tells Daiki that when she gets to high school, that she'll do and introduce a lot of cute girls to him. *Father and Mother - As a child, Daiki didn't seem to show his feelings since he was quiet child, but Hiro says he may have been feeling lonely since his dad was busy with work. When the family moves to a newly built house and the family celebrates this change with a group hug, Daiki is shown blushing, but happy. Daiki loves his parents very much, and it's shown that he is still saddened by their death. When it rains, it reminds him of the day that his parents died. *Otoha - Otoha is Nakamura Daiki's cousin in Kobe. Mao thinks that Daiki likes a girl in Kobe, which is Otoha, since Daiki said that he liked someone (he was implying Mao). It is obvious that Otoha likes Daiki, since she blushes a lot whenever she is seen with him. Daiki though only thinks of Otoha as family. She gave Daiki good luck charms before his entry level exam and wishes that Daiki did not leave them in Kobe. Daiki was suprised when Otoha's mom (Daiki's aunt) said that she was hoping for Daiki to be her son-in-law. Daiki visited Otoha in the school field trip at Kobe and Otoha gave him the knitted sweater from Daiki's aunt. Chihiro asked Otoha if she was Daiki's girlfriend, and Daiki curtly replies that she was just "family". *Aunt (Kobe) - Daiki feels indebted to his aunt, who took him in after his parents died in an accident. She knows a lot of things about him, including the fact that he used to go and cry his eyes out, and his favorite foods. When he finally decides to take the train back to his old home, his aunt is shown getting emotionally with the rest of his family and hands him a bento box with all of his favorite foods. *Uncle (Kobe) - His uncle loves Daiki like a son, as she he is shown crying with the rest of his family before Daiki departs on the train back to Hiro's house. Love Life *Motomiya Mao : Mao is Daiki's childhood friend and they would play games together in their childhood days (even until today as Daiki came back). When they were still in elementary, he would compete with her about their grades. It is hinted that he has liked her for a long time, as he had told her that the cute braided hair style that she fixed herself was ugly because he did not want other people looking at her. : When Hiro contacts Daiki and mentions that Mao is living in his house, Daiki admits to himself that he has completely forgotten about Mao, even what her face looked like. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 21 : Mao was standing in front of the bar when one of their regulars approaches her. Daiki appears and interrupts their talk and the customer asks her if Daiki is her boyfriend. Mao panics and nods quickly and begins walking home while holding Daiki's hand. Mao is quite surprised about what happened but Daiki asks her "Aside from your personality, you're pretty cute so doesn't stuff like this happen all the time?". Mao becomes flustered and tries to let go of his hand and when he lets go, she asks him why he has stopped walking. Daiki answers that he forgot his glasses and has thrown away his contact lens. Daiki leans in close to her and says that he can only see her "If I'm this close" and Mao starts to blush. She offers her arm for him to hold but he refuses and instead holds her hand. When he notices that something is troubling her, he squeezes her hand tightly. It is possible that he forgot his glasses or his contacts on purpose. Taiyou no Ie Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 13-19 Friendships *Chihiro - Daiki and Chihiro do not have a close friendship, but they regularly talk and spend time together during school. Daiki mainly spent time with Chihiro because Mao and Chihiro are very close friends. In Chapter 26 Future, ''Chihiro confronts Daiki and asks him whether he liked Mao, which Daiki openly admits "Is it a problem?". Chihiro admires how Daiki still was devoted towards Mao despite her feelings toward Hiro. Chi also says how she should give up on Oda, even though she still has feelings toward Oda. Daiki tells her that she shouldn't just give up since Mao rejected Oda. This inspires Chihiro to go for it again after hearing Daiki's words and his attitude who later tells him that she shouldn't give up either and shouldn't feel bad about making things harder for Mao. However Chi asks Daiki whether Mao and Hiro could be doing things in secret, which makes Daiki worry. *Oda *Sugimoto * Quotes Trivia * He and Mao share a similar taste in what they consider as "cute." He doesn't use the term cute, but instead pushes his glasses against the bridge of his mouth while saying, "Not bad." * Daiki has a low tolerance for alcohol, as shown when he got drunk after accidentally drinking one glass of what he thought was "water." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters